Behind Crimson Eyes
by Knight of the Sun
Summary: These are poems about the YYH characters. Can you figure out who? Please R&R!
1. Behind Crimson Eyes

Hi people! I've written something else! Yay! Anyway, this is a poem I wrote about one of the YYH characters. Can you figure out who it is? If you get it right, I'll give you a cookie ::Holds up a chocolate chip cookie:: ::People drool:: Just kidding, I can't give you a cookie ::People throw flaming hamsters:: Attack, weasles! ::Weasles charge::

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YYH, however much I want to

Enjoy!

**Behind Crimson Eyes**

Your aura surrounds you, anger unbound;

What feelings do you hide, love unfound?

Are you a caring creature, behind your crimson eyes?

Are you one to fear, to hate and despise?

I look at those around you, so careless and young;

To them joy is a beautiful song, to you it is unsung.

Can I break that wall, that wall you build with hate?

Or do you enjoy your solitude, isolated within the gate?

I want so much to free you, to bring you hope and love;

Yet you push away, uncaring and unloved.

To you, I pray that solace be found;

Anywhere but your sword, where anger is unbound

"Suicide is not the answer. There is neither honor nor redemption in that." -Kurama

I love that qoute! Please read my other story! I'll update it soon, I promise. Until then, I must train my killer weasles for war! MUHAHAHAHA! ::coughhackcough:: I hate evil laughs....


	2. Pained Innocence

I was bored and it was 12:30 in the morning. Don't blame me if this sucks. Blame...the President! Yeah, that's it! Blame the president! Everyone else is! ANYway, please read and reveiw! I wanted to do a continuation of my last poem, so here it is. It's a different character than last time, so see if you can guess! I appreciate the feedback!

**Moon Archer**: Sorry, no cookie. I daresay you've had enough sugar?::Wink Wink:: Thanks for the compliment!

**Crimson314**: You were right about the last character. See if you can guess this one! Thank you for the review!

**AnimeShadow**: Thank you ::Blush:: My 8th grade english teacher says I'm gifted. I think it's because I read too much...Oh well. Whatever works, right?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so please don't sue me. I only have like four dollars or something...Not really worth all the trouble...

**Behind Crimson Eyes**

Entry Two: Pained Innocence

I see you, with an innocent smile;

Hiding from the past.

Your selflessness brings forth denial,

Along with life that does not last.

Your crimson eyes, so unlike mine,

See hope in dawn's last light.

What I see is borrowed time,

A prequel to the dark of night.

We're so close, and yet so far apart;

Seeing your happy face melts my forbidden heart.

Behind your crimson eyes,

You cover pain with lies.

A/N: Ugh. I didn't like that too much...Oh well. Please read and reveiw! I might do another entry, depending on my mood. Tell me if you want another entry. Mucho Thankies!


	3. Stolen Soul

Hola, mi readers! I've once again added to this peom thingy. See if you can figure out who.

**Crimson314:** Thank you. I still think it sucked.

**Moon Archer:** Yes, you were right. BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU KNEW AHEAD OF TIME!!!! No cookie for you!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I want to!!!!

**Behind Crimson Eyes**

Entry Three: Stolen Soul

A rose, so still, sits in a vase;

It reminds me of your youthful face.

I take my home, inside your body;

Would you mind?

I took over, body and soul;

You had to pay to toll.

Where are you now, all alone?

More importantly, how do I atone?

This woman, so caring;

If she knew, so despairing.

What have I done?

I lived my life, with no regret;

How easily I forget.

The power of a mother's love;

A son from below, not above.

The time to repent is here;

A time to discard my fear.

**A/N:** Why do I always dislike my stuff? Oh, well. Please read and reveiw!


	4. Lies of Emerald

Back again!

**Cartoon-Protector**: Yes and no. It was Kurama, but from Yoko's point of veiw.

**Disturbed66-Rose**: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it.

**Moon Archer**: Yeah, I noticed the mistake. Thank you for pointing it out!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YYH! Stop reminding me!

The last poem was Yoko, so you know. Enjoy!

**Behind Crimson Eyes**

Entry Four: Lies of Emerald

Death's sweet scent fills the air;

A whip I wield without care.

On the surface, a pleasant child;

Down beneath, anything but mild.

With life came arrogance of power;

Mercy to none, with fear others cower.

The silver-haired thief, given a second try;

Why must my emerald eyes lie?

**A/N**: This one was kinda short. Sorry! The format doesn't mean anything. It's just so you can tell the different stanzas. Please read and review!


	5. A Cup of Tea

Hi! Last time I updated this, I was 14. Now I'm 15, and I've decided to update. This character is pretty tricky, but if you think really hard, you'll get it. Happy New Year! Sorry it took me so long. I was totally out of ideas. Big thanks to all my reviewers!

**Kurama'sFanGirl24:** I hope you fix your caps key. I felt like you were yelling at me or something...Yeah, it was Kurama.

**Green Tea Leaf**: Yep. Correct on all four. Hiei/Oc rocks! I'm writing one, called Yin-Yang

**Baka-cryz:** I can write dark poetry, but not very often. I suppose I could do a poem on Hiei. Just request a character and I can try to make it dark. Be warned: it will probably be death by suicide, or something to that effect.

**FluffysBijin05**: I think you're thinking of the Hiei/Yukina poem I wrote. It would explain why you were confused, at least. I'll make sure to read your stuff, sorry if I haven't yet.

**MoonArcher:** Yes, bow to me! Bow, dammit! Bow!

**Silver Sniper:** He said that when he was fighting that freaky fish pole dude in the Dark Tournament. At first, I didn't know when he said it either, but when I watched that episode, I was all, 'Oh! I've heard that before!' It was freaky...

**Cartoon-Protector**: Yeah, it was Kurama. This one's less obvious.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this character

**Behind Crimson Eyes**

Entry Five: A Cup of Tea

Flying through the clear skies,

Pink eyes disguise,

What others dare not see.

So optimistic, chipper to all,

But I've watched so many fall,

A lie is the true me.

Too much was seen,

They don't know what I mean,

When I trade conflict for tea.

But I speak the lies,

I throw my true self in the sky,

I lock myself away without a key.

They know, but they refuse to see,

They don't want the true me,

So I offer them some tea,

And hide behind pink eyes

**A/N**: Please, give me some ideas! You see what happens when I'm out of them!


End file.
